Akari Hizamaru
Summary Akari Hizamaru (膝丸 燈, Hizamaru Akari) is a young Japanese man and trained martial artist. After the death of his childhood friend, he chose to join the Annex Project to find the cure of the deadly A.E. virus that afflicts the Earth. He is also one of the few people, who were born Post-Surgery. As a result of inheriting the abilities of two different animals, and recieving the M.O. operation, Akari is unique in the series as being the only known individual with the abilities of three animals. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Akari Hizamaru, 'The Second' Origin: Terra Formars Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Martial Artist, Swordsman, Spider Thread Silkworm, Bagworm Moth, Orchid Mantis, M.A.R.S. Rank 6 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Enhanced Senses, Thread Manipulation, Limited Power Mimicry (via Chimera Blood Operation), Skilled Swordsmanship, Skilled Martial Artist Attack Potency: Wall level (Killed a bear in a single attack, comparable to Michelle K. Davis) | Small Building level (Effortlessly cut through a tentacle and wing of the Kuzuryu spaceship) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Narrowly dodged a punch from a Terraformar) | At least Subsonic+ (Able to easily cut apart from bullets from multiple shooters) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted and threw a 342kg bear) | At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level Stamina: High; able to fight all day against hundreds of Terraformars by himself. Range: Tens of metres with thread, extended melee range with a sword. Standard Equipment: Metamorphosis Drugs, "Hizamaru" (High-Frequency Vibrating Ninja Sword) Intelligence: High. Akari was raised in an orphanage by a talented martial artist and learned both hand-to-hand fighting techniques and swordsmanship techniques from a young age. Weaknesses: Akari requires the Metamorphosis drugs in order to fully transform and his transformation has a time limit of effective use. Using his latent insect powers without the drug can make Akari mentally unstable. Notable Techniques Spider Thread Silkworm x Bagworm Moth Base: Akari inherited the abilities of the Spider Thread Silkworm from Nanao Akita and received the abilities of the Bagworm Moth after undergoing the M.O. operation by joining U-NASA. These two abilities synchronize together to enhance Akari's thread abilities. *'Thread Generation:' In his transformed state, Akari can shoot extremely sticky threads from each of his fingers and has a versatile use for them such as generating woven defenses, forming nets, binding enemies and attaching his threads to weapons in order to use them for ranged attacks. The thread he generates is extremely strong as it is 2.5 times stronger than a comparable thread which can restrain a fighter jet. It is also used to divert electricity into the ground, and patch up injuries. Orchid Mantis Base: Akari inherited the Orchid Mantis abilities of Ming-Ming; though he could draw upon this latent ability in his base form, he could only fully use it by transforming with the Metamorphosis drug. *'Mantis Arms': In his transformed state, Akari can fully transform either or both of his arms into large mantis blades which are extremely sharp and useful in close quarters combat. *'Mantis Spiked Threads:' In his transformed state, Akari can generate extremely sharp spikes and hooks on his thread which he shoots from his fingers. This gives his threads the benefit of being able to easily cut through his target instead of simply sticking to them. Chimera Blood Operation: Akari Hizamaru underwent an improved version of the M.O. operation back on Earth after the Annex 1 mission. The C.B. operation allows him to temporarily mimic the base abilities of another individual after either injecting their blood or digesting it. The former method lasts for approximately four minutes while the latter can last about ten seconds. Key: Base State | Metamorphosis (Bagworm Moth x Spider Thread Silkworm x Orchid Mantis) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terraformars Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Thread Users Category:Web Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9